This application relates generally to railway right of way maintenance equipment of the type used to repair and maintain railroad track. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining railway right of way maintenance devices centered on the track upon which they are working.
Conventional railroad track consists of a plurality of spaced parallel wooden ties to which are attached a pair of spaced rail tie plates. Each tie plate is configured to rest on the upper surface of the tie and includes holes for receiving spikes or screws, as well as a canted seat or a cradle formation for receiving the bottom of the steel rail. Since two rails make up a railroad track, there are a pair of spaced tie plates on each tie. Some of the spikes are used to secure the tie plate on the tie and others are used to secure the base of the rail to the tie plate cradle.
In the U.S., rails are laid to have a gauge or spacing of 56xc2xd inches. Depending on the age of the track, the terrain and construction variables, this spacing may vary. This variation is often more pronounced on curved sections of track. Most railway maintenance vehicles are constructed so that their rail wheels are wide enough to accommodate this range of rail width variation. In addition, most rail maintenance equipment, such as, but not limited to spikers, spike removers, rail grinders, tie borers, clip removers, clip applicators and the like, is provided on a carriage which is both horizontally and vertically movable to compensate for the position of the maintenance vehicle relative to the portion of the track to be repaired.
However, in most railway maintenance operations, such as, for example, rail tie plate removal, it is important for the maintenance machine to be centered on the track. This centering will more positively position the maintenance equipment to the designated location on the track.
Thus, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an improved rail maintenance apparatus with a system for maintaining the apparatus centered on a portion of track.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for maintaining a rail maintenance apparatus centered on the track which can accommodate the range of variation typically found on commercial railroads.
The above-identified objects are met or exceeded by the present rail machine-centering device, which features independently adjustable mechanisms on each side of a frame of the unit. In one embodiment, the adjustable mechanism is configured for adjusting the position of the wheel relative to the frame. By adjusting the extension of each mechanism relative to the frame, a centered position of the frame on the track may be maintained. The device also features the ability for an operator to limit the amount of adjustment of one or more of the mechanisms relative to the frame.
More specifically, a railway maintenance device is provided that is movable on a railroad track having a pair of spaced rails, the device including a frame configured for movement relative to the track and having at least two side members. At least one track contacting element is associated with at least one of the sides. An adjustment mechanism is provided for adjusting the relative position of at least one of the track contacting elements to the frame to thus position the frame relative to the rails. The device preferably includes a fluid power cylinder associated with each track contacting element to control the position of the wheel relative to the frame, as well as a stop mechanism for adjustably limiting the pivoting action of the contacting element relative to the frame, and thus control the displacement of the element.
In another embodiment, a railway maintenance device is provided that is movable on a railroad track having a pair of spaced rails, the device includes a frame configured for movement relative to the track, at least one track contacting element is secured to the frame, and an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the at least one element relative to the frame to thus position the frame relative to the rails.